Rain of Leaves
by tehshogundude
Summary: Request from Scooby82101, Mikage sits in the park contemplating the future to come for her and Jack. Please review or comment.


Rain of leaves. 4/27/12

**b By special request, Scooby82101 requested a Jack x Mikage story. She described what she wanted and I was more than happy to do it. After all she is my editor and I genuinely liked the idea she had. Please review and or comment. /b**

The sun had fallen half into the ground. The sky had turned orange from it, the evening lighting was one of the few times you could look at the sun. The setting made shadows grow from all across New Domino park with trees casting shadows that stretched longer than the actual tree. The sun's light reflecting on the watergiving it a strange but beautiful look. Though while these elements sounded warm, it was not particularly warm that evening. In fact the trees were growing rather cold, so cold that they were growing numb and could not hold on to all their leaves which made them fall one by one. The park had become covered in leaves which in turn had become covered with shadows. Summer was ending while Autumn was beginning.

All the while in the middle of a single park bench which viewed the lake in front of it sat a petite woman with blue hair. She sat there, breathing in the cool air looking off into the sunset. As she took that breath however she felt a strange pushing sensation in her stomach and put her hand over it. She looked down at it and smiled all the while looking at the trees in front of her discard their leaves. Some of the leaves fell into the water and floated away like small boats. She smiled at the thought of her being miniscule size and sailing on the water on top of a leaf with a blond haired man as well.

She then began to hear the sound of leaves crunching up and she turned around. She looked surprised but delighted at the same time. The blond man had arrived, his name was Jack Atlas.

"Hey Mikage, I came to the park because I thought you would like some company." Jack said.

The petite woman smiled "I would love that, thank you Jack." The blonde walked over and sat next to the bluenette. The two were a contrast of each other, one was a blond haired muscular warrior with a harsh face and the other was a short blue haired woman with a shy face.

And yet despite this, they were in love.

Mikage sat closer to Jack and lied down on his knees. Jack blushed a little but smiled seeing her get comfortable on his body. She cuddled up on him as if she were a kitten on an owner's lap. Jack put his hand on her hair and rubbed it gently with Mikage sighing in delight as he did. Jack looked all over her body but suddenly looked strangely nervous when he looked lower down her body near the stomach. Mikage noticed this and sat back up.

"Jack, is there something wrong?" Jack looked down and shook his head. Mikage knew Jack like herself though and placed her hand over his.

'Jack please, if there is something bothering let me know. You can trust me I was your secretary for a while after all." Jack looked at her smiling in comfort. While her hand was over his he felt the piece of gold wrapped around her finger. He looked down on it and saw the diamond in the center. He drew comfort from seeing it, just the thought of being married to someone as wonderful as Mikage was a gift to Jack. He was surprised that he found love at all let alone in someone he did not appreciate in the beginning. But after a while Jack saw how helpful she always was and how caring she was and his emotions took over. He said he really likes her and the rest and her reaction, has been answered by your guess. So when Jack or Mikage were unhappy with something they always came to each other's aid. Jack looked at the lake and sighed.

"It's just that...you know...I don't know if I'm ready." Mikage looked at Jack confused.

"What do you mean?" Jack placed his hand on his wife's belly and rubbed it a little, it had significantly grown since a couple months ago.

"I just don't know if I'll be a good father." Yes, they were expecting a child. Mikage became pregnant in May and her belly had been growing since. She was on her 4th month. Even throughout some of the troubles of pregnancy Mikage was still excited to see her baby. She had always wanted to have a baby one day and now she was going to with someone she loves. When Jack got engaged to Mikage two years ago, she told him she wanted to have a kid one day and while Jack was nervous he said he would do anything for her.

"That's nonsense Jack, you'll be a wonderful dad. You are smart, you are kind and you are tough when you need to be, those are elements a father needs." Mikage said to her husband.

"I know but...what if I am too tough what if I let my kid get away with everything. I just don't know, I have baby sitted Rua and Ruka before but they were twelve how am I supposed to raise a ba..." Jack said before Mikage interrupted him by turning his head towards her and kissing him on his lips. Jack's nerves calmed as she did and later Mikage separated from Jack's lips.

"Don't doubt yourself, just do what you think is right, you know how to treat me kindly how is a baby different from any other human? And besides, you'll have me to help." Jack smiled towards his wife and she spread her arms out inviting him towards her. He accepted her invitation and hugged her all the while the leaves were falling off the trees around them, as if it were rain. But Jack ignored his surroundings and kept embracing his wife...until.

"Mikage, the baby's kicking!" Jack exclaimed pulling back and putting his hands on her stomach. He rubbed his hands around looking for where it was kicking and found where it was. He put his head on it and sighed, he was no longer afraid of having the child, now he was more than excited.

"Don't worry baby, you will get to see mommy and daddy soon." Jack said. The two both stood up and started walking home, but before they left , the two turned around and saw the sun set all the way. Mikage was entranced by the sun and Jack came up to her putting his hand on her shoulder. The two exchanged a kiss in front of the sun before finally heading home and another day would be crossed off the calendar waiting.

**b Hope you liked it Scooby, leave any reviews or comments please! /b**


End file.
